25 серия
by tinka1976
Summary: Что, если Горацио Кейн получит возможность поговорить с теми, кого потерял и до сих пор переживает об этом? Что почувствуют его коллеги, оказавшись перед реальной возможностью потерять его самого? Мой вариант ответа на эти вопросы - перед вами.


**CSI: Miami, 25 серия**

**Эпизод 1.**  
Эрик Делко присел и тронул ладонью гладкую каменную плиту. Губы его кривились, но глаза были сухими. Слезы текли внутри, обжигали едкой горечью гортань и тяжелыми раскаленными каплями падали на сердце. Еще один год минул с тех пор, как не стало Марисоль, но легче все не становилось. Эрик отомстил за сестру, все забыл и снова все вспомнил, но утешения это не приносило. Он тронул полураспустившийся бутон – да, она была как цветок, только начавший раскрываться, прекрасный и хрупкий. Цветы на могиле были свежими. Значит, Горацио уже побывал тут сегодня. Наверное, пошел навестить Тима. Или брата. На пальцах после прикосновения к цветку осталась краснота. Знакомая краснота, липкая… Не веря своим глазам, Эрик лизнул пальцы. Вкус и запах подтверждали – кровь. Теперь Эрик заметил и другие капли на краю плиты. А дальше, в траве, лежали прекрасно знакомые ему очки…  
Эрик, Келли, Райан и Наталья стояли перед столом Валеры молча, будто ожидая приговора. Руки Максим тряслись. Когда принтер наконец ожил и выдал результат теста, секунду или две никто не решался взять листок. Келли глубоко вздохнула – если они не увидят этих слов, ситуацию это не изменит – и решительно шагнула вперед. «_Совпадение… Горацио Кейн…_» Эрик обнял Келли за плечи. Райан нервно ерошил волосы. Наталья и Максим взялись за руки. Все эти годы, всегда, Горацио Кейн выходил невредимым из самых опасных переделок. Теперь возникшая на этом фоне детская вера криминалистов в неуязвимость начальника была разрушена. «_С Горацио случилась беда_» - эти слова, которые никто не озвучивал, еще сегодня утром казавшиеся невозможными, просто немыслимыми, стали явью.  
- Это правда? Горацио пропал? – Элина Салас пристально вглядывалась в лица криминалистов, так, как будто они каждый раз при встрече пытались ее обмануть. – Не молчите! Я имею право знать правду! – потребовала она.  
Келли язвительно улыбнулась в ответ на это заявление, но высказываться не стала. Ответил Эрик.  
- Мы знаем только, что на надгробье моей сестры кровь и это кровь Горацио.  
- Много крови? – голос Элины дрожал.  
- Слишком много для кровотечения из носа, - нехотя ответила Наталья. – А еще вот это, – солнцезащитные очки со сломанной дужкой были упакованы как улика. Пояснений не требовалось.  
- Что вы предполагаете? – спросила Элина, и Келли невольно почувствовала уважение к ее мужеству.  
- Крови слишком мало для смертельной раны, - поспешил успокоить ее Эрик. – Мы думаем, его просто оглушили и увезли. На кладбище это сделать легко, народу мало. Я нашел следы от катафалка там, где закончились следы волочения, - продолжал Эрик, не обращая внимания на недовольные взгляды Келли, понимая, что такого опытного детектива, как Элина, самая неприятная правда успокоит быстрее, чем самая сладкая ложь. – Джейк с Фрэнком проверяют все погребальные конторы, они соберут сведения, мы проверим машины…  
План действий был ясен, но столь же ясно было, что Кейна не пригласили на кофе с пирожными, а, значит, в любой момент могло оказаться, что они живут в _мире, где больше нет Горацио Кейна_.

**Эпизод 2.**  
Горацио смотрел на мягкие, завораживающие переливы света над морем. Все было знакомо и в то же время странно, по-другому. В плеске волн слышался шорох песка, солнца нигде не было видно, а светло как днем, но свет неяркий – то ли рассветный, то ли закатный, разлитый равномерно по всему небу, - мягко, успокаивающе сияет. Горацио зачерпнул пригоршню песка, пропустил его сквозь пальцы – песок тек, как вода, тягуче, без пыли. И с каких это пор на пляжах Майями такой песок – чистый белый песок с золотыми крапинками? Но весь этот пейзаж почему-то не волновал Горацио. Он был странно спокоен. Понимал, что находится в каком-то странном месте (и уж точно не в Майями), понимал, что не помнит, возможно, значительной части произошедшего с ним и, в том числе, как он сюда попал, что это за место, и где оно находится, но был абсолютно спокоен. Просто сидел, смотрел на океан, пересыпал песок из ладони в ладонь.  
- Красиво, правда?  
Даже раздавшийся рядом голос не напугал Горацио, хотя никаких шагов он не слышал. Улыбаясь, он снизу вверх глядел на Тима Спидла. Тим стоял, подняв плечи и засунув руки в карманы, хмуро вглядываясь в горизонт.  
- Да, красиво, - согласился Горацио. – Очень красиво.  
Он перевел взгляд на горизонт, затем опять на Тима.  
- Рад тебя видеть, Спидл. Очень рад… - Немного помолчав, Кейн все-таки решился на вопрос. – Я умер?  
Спидл отрицательно мотнул головой, и слегка, в своей обычной манере, улыбнулся.  
- Нет, Эйч, ты не умер. Но можешь умереть. И довольно скоро…  
- А что случилось? Я ничего не помню… - Кейн нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-то после того, как он пришел на кладбище.  
- Это не нужно сейчас, - отмахнулся Спидл.  
- Спидл… Тим, я виноват перед тобой, - Горацио опустил голову, слова давались ему с трудом, но он так давно хотел их сказать, что не мог упустить такой шанс. – Да, я так виноват…  
- В чем? – усмехнулся Тим. Зябко передернул плечами. - Так уж случилось.  
- Я должен был проследить, чтобы ты чистил оружие, - упрямо продолжал Кейн. – Я должен был…  
- Может, заодно ты должен был проследить, чтобы я чистил зубы? Не выдумывай. Я не ребенок. Ты не мой папочка.  
Тим поворошил песок ногой, пытаясь отыскать камешек, но песок перекатывался серебристыми волнами, как вода, взблескивая золотыми искрами. На Горацио снова нахлынуло отчужденное спокойствие. Но еще один вопрос он не мог не задать.  
- Так зачем же ты здесь, Тим? – Горацио испытующе вглядывался в лицо Спидла, но тот лишь щурился, будто высматривая что-то вдали. – Зачем ты пришел?

**Эпизод 3.**  
- Эрик, ты осматриваешь машину уже в четвертый раз! – в голосе Натальи явно слышалось раздражение, хотя на лице было написано одно лишь сочувствие.  
Делко лишь взглянул на нее и снова вернулся к машине. Улики всегда есть, он их просто не видит. Но не было ни волоска, ни пятнышка – ничего, что позволило бы утверждать, что именно в этой машине увезли Горацио. Да, следы шин совпали, но водитель, которого допрашивала Келли, клялся, что был на кладбище позавчера, а никак не вчера. Противопоставить его словам было нечего.  
- Возвращаемся на место преступления, - мрачно заключил Делко.  
- Эрик, - Наталья запнулась, сама испугавшись того, что собиралась сказать, - Эрик, а имеет ли это смысл? Если бы Горацио был еще жив, те, кто его похитил, уже предъявили бы какие-то требования. Если бы ему удалось сбежать от них, он уже объявился бы. Не думаешь же ты, что он не понимает, _что_ мы переживаем?  
Эрик, ни слова не говоря, в упор смотрел на Наталью. В его глазах читалось презрение.  
- Эрик, - собравшись с духом, продолжила она, - Эрик, ты должен допустить мысль о том, что Горацио больше нет…  
- Знаешь, - опустив взгляд, тихо, сквозь зубы проговорил Делко, - Горацио всегда будет со мной. Как Тим. Каждый день. И пока я не увижу его тело, я не прекращу поиски. И до тех пор он для меня жив!  
На последней фразе Эрик сорвался на крик. Наталья сжалась под его взглядом. Казалось, Делко готов ударить ее, но он развернулся и пошел к выходу.

Эрик Делко внимательно обследовал следы шин катафалка. Они были слегка размыты, действительно похоже, что оставлены они были до вчерашнего утреннего дождя. Но тогда должен быть какой-то другой след! Эрик не мог вот так просто сдаться, как сдались его коллеги. Он видел, как их надежда угасает с каждым часом. К настоящему моменту, похоже, только он один еще надеялся, вопреки всему, найти Горацио живым. Остальные искали уже не Горацио. Они искали его тело.  
От мрачных раздумий его отвлекла небольшая красная капля. Лихорадочно доставая флаконы, Эрик с трудом сдерживал дрожь в руках. Неужели он напал на след? Да, это кровь! А вот и еще одна капля. Забыв обо всем, Эрик шел по дорожке, обозначенной каплями крови.

- Келли, ты сидишь так уже пять минут. Что с тобой?  
Келли оторвалась от микроскопа и взглянула на Райана. Райан тут же отвел взгляд и принялся теребить ухо.  
- Может, тебе пойти прилечь? Все вымотались за этот день.  
Теперь настала очередь Келли отводить взгляд.  
- Дело не в усталости, Райан, - тряхнув головой, заявила Келли. - Я просто не могу отделаться от мысли, а что, если мы не найдем его? Не найдем вовремя? Не могу себе представить, - по прежнему глядя в сторону, продолжала она. - я приду завтра в лабораторию, а его здесь нет.  
- А раньше такого, что, не случалось? - попытался увести разговор с тяжелой темы Райан.  
- Ну ты же понимаешь, о чем я! - возмутилась Келли. - Вот ты сделал свой выбор, ты решил, что тебе нужна эта работа, эти люди, эта лаборатория! - горячо продолжала она, - а как насчет Горацио? Насколько он важен? Ты готов работать в лаборатории, где нет Горацио Кейна?  
- Под твоим началом? - все еще пытался уйти от серьезного разговора Райан. Но теперь Келли смотрела прямо ему в глаза, и Райан понял, что ответить придется.  
- Кел, я не представляю себе лабораторию без него. Ну, наверное, мы все равно сможем работать...  
Келли отвела глаза и улыбнулась.  
- Конечно, сможем, - улыбка угасла. - Но я же не об этом. Я раньше не отдавала себе отчета, - медленно продолжала Келли, вновь глядя куда-то мимо Райана. - Я не отдавала себе отчета в том, как много он для меня значит.  
- Ты влюблена в Эйча? - недоверчиво произнес Райан, почесывая бровь.  
- Нет, я не об этом! - недовольно поморщившись, перебила Келли. - Я думаю, что мы так привыкли к тому, что он всегда рядом в нужный момент, что он все поймет, всегда поможет... Неужели тебе все равно?! - возмущение равнодушием Райана было таким сильным, что Келли не смогла с ним справится и сочла за лучшее уйти.  
Райан растерянно глядел ей вслед, по привычке потирая ухо. Волнение Келли было ему непонятным. Конечно, Горацио Кейн много значил для их лаборатории. Но лично для него, Райана?  
Так и не разобравшись, что же Келли пыталась сказать, Райан пожал плечами и вернулся к изучению отпечатков пальцев.

**Эпизод 4.**  
- Так зачем же ты здесь, Тим? Зачем ты пришел?  
Спидл присел на корточки, набрал в ладонь песка, пропустил сквозь пальцы.  
- Может, важнее, зачем здесь ты? – наконец ответил он. Взглянул на Кейна, усмехнулся, принялся выводить какие-то письмена на песке. – Ведь это место для тех, кто не может решиться…  
- Решиться на что? – уточнил Кейн.  
Спидл игрался с песком, пытаясь возвести башню.  
- Жить или умереть? - почувствовав, что ответа не будет, неуверенно предположил Горацио.  
- А ты не можешь решить именно этот вопрос? – скептически приподнял бровь Спидл, не прекращая возни с песком. Башня не удалась, но теперь из песка вырастал затейливый лабиринт.  
Горацио следил за руками Тима, за изгибами, тупиками, проходами, и размышлял вслух.  
- Я не хочу умирать. Я знаю, что нужен лаборатории, – Спидл улыбнулся, но промолчал. – В-общем, это действительно не тот вопрос, на который я не могу дать ответ…  
Горацио умолк. Лег на спину, заложив руки за голову, прикрыв глаза. Тим стер лабиринт и теперь вырисовывал на песке широкую спираль. Горацио Кейн размышлял. Его никогда не обвиняли в нерешительности. Да, порой решение давалось нелегко. Порой он раскаивался в принятых решениях. Но на что он не может решиться? Для Горацио Кейна мир не делился на черное и белое, как могло показаться со стороны. Было правильно и неправильно. Был закон. Были правила. Его собственные правила и другие, внешние. Через внешние правила он переступал без колебаний, если чувствовал, что так будет по-настоящему правильно. Даже через закон. Если закон был не прав. Бразилия, Риас, Марисоль…  
Воспоминания были настолько болезненными, что он сел, обхватив голову руками, пытаясь загнать их обратно, в глубины памяти.  
- Я не вовремя? – робко спросил нежный женский голос.  
Горацио поднял глаза. Марисоль, с гримаской смущения на очаровательном личике, чуть приподняв бровь, вопросительно смотрела на него. Встретив взгляд Горацио, она чуть пожала плечами и улыбнулась, как бы говоря: «ну да, это я... Ты не рад мне?»

**Эпизод 5.**  
Наталья сидела на скамейке в раздевалке, сидела и вспоминала. Вот на этом самом месте они сидели рядом. Тогда перед ней стояла коробка с вещами ее бывшего мужа. И Горацио сказал: "Мы будем помнить только хорошее". Неужели все, что ей теперь осталось, это только воспоминания? Наталья прекрасно понимала, что ее отношения с Кейном никогда не перерастут за рамки служебных. И тем не менее... Казалось, одно только присутствие этого человека делало ее сильнее. Как будто вырастала за спиной непрошибаемая стена, оперевшись на которую, можно противостоять любому ветру. А теперь Наталья чувствовала себя маленькой девочкой в пустыне среди песчаной бури. Не видно ориентиров, непонятно, куда идти, и на месте оставаться нельзя. И понимаешь, что собственных сил на то, чтобы выбраться, не хватит.  
Послышались шаги, и Наталья поспешно вытерла подступившие слезы. Делко прошел было мимо, но тут же вернулся.  
- Вот ты где! - вглядевшись в лицо Натальи, Эрик агрессивно продолжил. - Сидишь, хоронишь его! Рано ты начала его оплакивать!  
- А что, ты что-то выяснил? - поспешно поднимаясь, прерывающимся голосом спросила она.  
- Представь себе, да! - Делко устало потер лоб. - Там же, где мы нашли отпечатки шин катафалка, на который без толку угробили целый день, я нашел капли крови. Валера уже подтвердила, что кровь принадлежит Горацио. Следы крови привели меня к дороге и отпечаткам шин совсем другой машины! Опросили людей в окрестных домах, один мальчишка запомнил часть номера машины, в багажник которой запихнули, как он выразился, "пьяного подравшегося дядю". Трипп пробил цифры по базе, сопоставили с отпечатками шин. Похоже, машина принадлежит некой Кэтти Гибсон. Есть адрес. Трипп уже выехал. Ты едешь с нами?

Кэтти Гибсон лежала на полу, подложив руку под голову. Казалось, сейчас она сядет, подобрав под себя ноги, и спросит детективов, что им нужно в ее доме. Но когда Алекс дотронулась до лица девушки, голова безвольно качнулась. Кэтти Гибсон была мертва.  
- Похоже на перелом шеи, - полуобернувшись, сказала Алекс. - Подробности, как всегда, после вскрытия.  
- Трипп, а она никого тебе не напоминает? - напряженно вглядываясь в лицо девушки, спросила Наталья.  
Фрэнк пригляделся и с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы. "Тварь!" - пробормотал он. Эрик переводил взгляд с Натальи на Трипа.  
- Вы что, знаете ее? - недоуменно спросил он.  
- О господи, - прижимая ладони к лицу, простонала Наталья, - мне сразу показалось знакомым это имя! Эрик, - она ухватила Делко за руку и потянула его в сторону двери, - пойдем осмотрим гараж. Теперь я уверена, что это была ее машина.

В гараже машины не не оказалось.  
- Кэтти Гибсон вела протоколы суда на заседаниях по делу Клаво Круза, - торопливо объясняла Наталья, обводя лучом фонарика стены и пол гаража. - Она влюбилась в него, поставляла ему информацию, помогла бежать.  
Перед глазами Натальи вновь возникла Кэтти, с ненавистью глядящая на лейтенанта Кейна. "Вы во всем виноваты! Вы отняли у него все - дом, семью, родину!" - так сказала Кэтти.  
От воспоминаний ее оторвал возглас Эрика. В дальнем углу гаража на скомканном пиджаке лежали пистолет и лейтенантский жетон.

**Эпизод 6.**  
- Я не вовремя? – робко спросил нежный женский голос.  
Горацио поднял глаза. Марисоль, с гримаской смущения на очаровательном личике, чуть приподняв бровь, вопросительно смотрела на него. Встретив взгляд Горацио, она чуть пожала плечами и улыбнулась, как бы говоря: «ну да, это я... Ты не рад мне?»  
- Марисоль… - на лице Горацио смешивались нежность и боль, радость и смущение. – Марисоль, я… - Он не знал, что и сказать. Марисоль коснулась его плеча, Горацио улыбнулся, опуская голову. Снова поднял глаза. Смятение исчезло.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – задал он привычный вопрос.  
Марисоль заулыбалась, в глазах запрыгали искорки. Горацио не мог не улыбнуться в ответ.  
- Да, глупый вопрос. Глупый вопрос, – повторил он. С вновь проступившей печалью, подняв домиком брови, он продолжил. – Ты простила меня, Мари? Ты сможешь меня простить?  
Марисоль склонила голову набок, приподняв бровь, не прекращая улыбаться.  
- За что? За самый счастливый месяц в моей жизни?  
Быстрая улыбка скользнула по лицу Кейна.  
- Но, если бы ты не стала моей женой, ты была бы жива…  
- Правда? – нахмурилась Марисоль. – Горацио, у меня был рак, если бы я не встретила тебя, если бы ты не доказывал мне ежедневно, что жизнь не кончена, что у меня есть будущее, я проиграла бы свою битву с болезнью! – Ее лицо вдруг стало несчастным. Взяв его руку в свои, Марисоль с горечью спросила. – Так ты все же жалеешь, что женился на мне?  
- Нет, я не жалею, - тихо, но твердо ответил Горацио. – И никогда не пожалею. Никогда. Ты украсила мою жизнь. – Он гладил пальцы девушки, не решаясь поднять на нее глаза. – Но я … - Горацио недовольно мотнул головой, сглотнул, как будто слова застревали у него в горле, но он все же произнес их, еле слышно. – Я ведь не любил тебя…  
Он ждал, что девушка вздрогнет от его слов, был готов к ее слезам, к тому, что она ударит его… Но когда он решился поднять глаза и увидел, что Марисоль снова улыбается, Горацио Кейн растерялся.  
- Ты знала об этом?  
- Я знала, что ты так считаешь, – спокойно ответила она. – Но что тогда для тебя любовь, Горацио? Для меня, если ты был со мной рядом, если ты сделал все, чтобы мне было хорошо, - это и значит, что любил.  
- И не важно, из каких соображений это делалось? Даже если основным чувством была жалость? Ты такая красивая, нежная, чудесная – мир снова становился цветным, когда ты была рядом со мной… Но, Марисоль, это не было любовью, я знаю… Я не могу любить двоих… - Горацио стал запинаться. Неведомая сила, заставлявшая говорить вслух все то, что никогда, по его разумению, не должно было быть произнесено, - даже эта сила не могла заставить Кейна признаться в своей любви и произнести имя Элины.  
- Знаешь, - все так же спокойно произнесла Марисоль, - если то, что ты сделал для меня, было вызвано жалостью, а то, как ты поступаешь с ней, ты называешь любовью, я предпочитаю твою жалость твоей любви.  
Жаркий звон в ушах. Туман перед глазами. Лицо Горацио горело, будто от пощечин. Когда же все прошло, лейтенант Горацио Кейн обнаружил, что остался в одиночестве.

**Эпизод 7.**  
- Я хочу увидеть своими глазами, - чуть слышно сказала Келли.  
- Ты мне не доверяешь? - возмутился Эрик. - Вот, смотри. Жетон, удостоверение, пистолет, пиджак...  
Сзади послышался судорожный всхлип. Криминалисты обернулись, хватаясь за кобуру. Но это всего лишь Элина Салас пыталась не расплакаться в присутствии бывших коллег.  
- Ты не должна здесь находиться! - немедленно перешла в наступление Келли.  
Элина все еще прижимала руку ко рту, она никак не могла успокоится.  
- Келли, не надо, - придержал Эрик Келли, двинувшуюся было к Элине с явным намерением выставить ее прочь.  
Вошедший в это время Стетлер взглянул на Элину, на криминалистов, и перевел взгляд на их находку.  
- Готовитесь открыть музей имени Кейна? - с ухмылкой поинтересовался он. - Подбираете экспонаты?  
Последние слова потонули в звуке полновесной оплеухи. От бледности Элины не осталось и следа. Она смотрела на Стетлера с такой яростью, что было ясно - любое слово станет поводом огреть его еще раз. Делко поспешил увести Элину. Келли смотрела им вслед, радуясь, что не успела выставить отсюда Салас до прихода Стетлера. Ведь желание закатить оплеуху возникало у криминалистов каждый раз при встрече с этим "милым" человеком, но вот проделать это безнаказанно имела шанс только Элина Салас.  
- Спасибо, Эрик, - Элина уже достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы к ней вернулась обычная невозмутимость.  
- Да не за что, - улыбнулся в ответ Делко. - Я - брат его жены, ты - жена его брата, мы почти родственники, должны помогать друг другу. - попытался пошутить он. - Я что-то не то сказал? - заметив, как передернуло Элину при слове "родственники", встревожился Делко.  
- Нет, ничего, - вымученно улыбнулась Элина. - Если сможешь, держи меня в курсе, ладно?  
- Я постараюсь, - кивнул Эрик. - Мне кажется, только ты да я еще надеемся найти его живым.  
Элина отвернулась, сдерживая подступающие слезы.  
- Элина, он сильный, он выживет, - попытался утешить ее Эрик, - у вас еще будет шанс...  
Элина, прищурившись, обернулась к нему, готовая сказать что-нибудь резкое, но передумала.  
- Нет у нас шансов, Эрик, - опустив глаза, тихо, будто сама с собой разговаривая, сказала Элина. - Он решил, что между нами ничего быть не может, и ничего тут не поделаешь. Хотя, - цинично усмехнулась вдруг она, - мне очень хотелось бы, чтоб все было по-другому. Но это будет уже не он. Если я настою на своем, если сумею сломать его волю, это будет уже не тот Горацио, которого я люблю. Но это не значит, что мне все равно, жив он или нет, - теперь Элина смотрела на Эрика так внимательно, будто от того, поймет ли он то, что она пытается сказать, или нет, зависела судьба Горацио. - Пока он жив, у меня есть надежда. Так что держи меня в курсе.  
Развернувшись, Элина Салас пошла прочь от потрясенного такой откровенностью Делко.  
Со стороны дома подошли Трипп и Наталья.  
- Нашли что-нибудь? - спросил Эрик.  
- Нет, - ответила Наталья, - в доме ничего интересного. Похоже, она сама впустила убийцу, спокойно повернулась к нему спиной, не ожидая от него дурного. Я, конечно, собрала все возможные улики, но скорее всего, к убийце они отношения не имеют.  
- Я объявлю машину в розыск, - хмурясь, добавил Трипп. - Но что это даст? Прошло уже почти двое суток...  
Эрик сжал губы, чтоб не выругаться. Его выводил из себя пессимизм коллег.  
- Пойдем, Наталья, осмотрим вон ту пристройку, - сказал он, и, не прощаясь с Триппом, развернулся и пошел в указанном направлении.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза криминалистам в пристройке, - наручники, продетые под обмотанную вокруг столба цепь. И кровь на полу и стенах.  
Фонарик в руках Натальи дрожал так сильно, что казалось, она отбивает им быстрый ритм.  
- Успокойся, - сказал Эрик, осматривая пятна крови. - Вероятно, его держали здесь какое-то время. Скорее всего, избивали. - На скулах Эрика ходили желваки. - Но здесь только пятна и брызги. А я боялся найти лужу крови. Это означало бы конец. А пока - надежда есть. Нужно просто искать дальше.  
Наталья кивнула.  
- Конечно, мы будем искать, - дрожь в ее руках немного утихла, но голос выдавал, насколько девушка ближка к истерике. - Я не понимаю, зачем все это? Кэтти ненавидела его, да. Готова была убить, возможно. Но похитить, издеваться?  
- А я-то думал, изощренное коварство как раз больше присуще женщинам, - с кривой улыбкой заметил Эрик.  
- Ты думаешь, женщина так легко свернула ей шею? - парировала Наталья. - Я думаю, нужно искать мужчину. Пожалуй, я вернусь в лабораторию и поищу пересечения среди знакомых Кэтти и уроженцев Баракоса. Похоже, ветер дует с той стороны. Если что-то найдешь, дай мне знать.

**Эпизод 8.**  
Горацио Кейн закашлялся, выплевывая морскую воду и песок. С трудом перекатившись на спину, больно придавив вывернутые назад руки, он попытался приоткрыть глаза. Свет был нестерпимо резок, глаза щипало, горло саднило от песка и соленой воды. Попробовал приподнять голову – из носа потекла кровь, и Горацио Кейн снова отключился.  
- Не думал снова тебя увидеть, - приветствовал его Тим Спидл. Он раздобыл где-то маленьких плоских камушков, и теперь швырял их в океан, считая круги. – Ну, что теперь скажешь?  
Горацио оглядел свои запястья, тронул верхнюю губу. Не было ни крови, ни синяков.  
- Где мы, Спидл?  
Спидл запустил последний камушек, вздохнул и нахохлился, засунув руки в карманы.  
- Я же говорил, это – место для принятия решений.  
- Но я не понимаю, что я должен решить! – Горацио сжал переносицу.  
- Я бы хотел сказать, но не могу, - пожал плечами Спидл. – Ты должен додуматься сам. Может быть, не стоит привязываться к слову решение? Просто вспоминай, вспоминай свою жизнь, как ты ее прожил, чего хотел и чего добился.  
- Я всегда стремился иметь семью, - задумчиво произнес Кейн. Спидл одобрительно кивнул. – Теперь у меня есть сын… У моего сына есть мать, мы могли бы…  
Спидл поморщился.  
- Да уж, представляю… - буркнул он себе под нос. – Хорошая была бы семейка… А как же любовь, Эйч? Работа, семья…  
- Тим, ты же знаешь, - лицо Горацио вновь приобрело страдальческое выражение. – Я не могу полюбить другую… - Спидл хмурился, но молчал, - и быть с той, кого люблю, тоже не могу… - Кейн поднялся и встал рядом со Спидлом. – Это было бы предательством по отношению к Рэймонду.  
- Ну надо же, большой брат тоже способен заблуждаться… - насмешливо произнес за их спинами мужской голос.

**Эпизод 9.**  
Эрик и Келли закончили осматривать пристройку и собирались возвращаться в лабораторию, когда у Делко зазвонил телефон. Выслушав сообщение, Эрик чуть ли не бегом бросился вон.  
- Трипп нашел машину Кэтти, - на ходу бросил он Келли. – Едем!  
Осмотреть машину криминалистам не дал Трипп.  
- Я огляделся тут вокруг, - заявил он с ходу. - Похоже, нас интересует вон тот катер, - Фрэнк мотнул головой в направлении небольшого причала.  
- То есть эти капли ведут именно туда? – спросила Келли, глядя мимо Фрэнка.  
- Проверим, - заявил Делко, решительно направляясь к катеру.  
Белобрысый парень в пляжных шортах и пестрой рубашке нараспашку, увидев, что криминалисты направились к катеру, бросился бежать. Но далеко не убежал. Делко повалил его на землю, и, вцепившись в ворот рубашки, взревел:  
- Где он?  
- Кто? Я не понимаю, о чем вы! – выкрикнул парень.  
Делко встряхнул его и снова припечатал к земле, ухватив за горло.  
- Все ты понимаешь, говори! Где Кейн?! – злой, небритый, с красными от недосыпа глазами, Эрик больше походил на бандита, чем на полицейского. Глядя на него, не составляло труда поверить, что он убьет парня, если тот не расколется.  
- Я не знаю никакого Кейна! – вопил парень. – Что вы себе позволяете, отпустите меня! Да сделайте же что-нибудь! – в отчаянии обратился он к Триппу.  
Однако Фрэнк взирал на это безобразие с полной невозмутимостью. Келли тоже не собиралась вмешиваться. Гражданские права парня сейчас их не волновали.  
- Так почему же ты побежал? – спросил Фрэнк, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Делко еще раз встряхнул свою жертву.  
- Говори! – рявкнул Эрик.  
- Я ничего не сделал! Эти придурки сами вышвырнули его за борт! – торопливо начал оправдываться парень, поняв наконец, что помощи ждать неоткуда. – Я хотел развернуться и подобрать его, но мне приставили пушку к голове, что я мог сделать?!  
- Например, заявить в полицию, - невозмутимо ответила Келли.  
- Мужчина, которого вышвырнули за борт, опиши его, - продолжал допрос Трипп.  
- Он был рыжий? – сразу же конкретизировал Делко.  
- Да, высокий, рыжий… - торопливо закивал парень.  
- Где это случилось? – снова тряхнул его Делко.  
- И когда? – добавила Келли.  
- Мой катер арендовала эта парочка. Сказали, что хотят, чтобы я прокатил их. Я думал, романтическая прогулка, туристы… А они притащили того, рыжего. Сказали, мол, его девушка бросила, он напился, подрался, но, дескать, морская прогулка его взбодрит.  
- И тебе ничего не показалось странным? – презрительно заметил Трип.  
Парень отвел глаза.  
- Все ясно, - кивнула Келли, - главное, что они заплатили, верно?  
- Ладно, дальше, - не позволил отклоняться от темы Эрик. – Где они его скинули?  
- В паре миль от Ки – Уэст. Девка дала ему пару пощечин, чтобы очнулся, и тут я заметил, что у него руки сзади наручниками скованы. Она что-то говорила про то, что хочет, чтоб он мучился так же, и надеется, что акулы им не побрезгуют, и бла-бла-бла...  
- Ключи от катера давай! – прервал его Эрик. – Трипп, заберешь его в участок, а я начну поиски…  
- Эрик, ты представляешь, сколько там островков? – попыталась остановить его Келли. - К тому же скоро начнется прилив, даже если случилось чудо, даже если Горацио сумел со скованными руками добраться до берега…  
- Так поднимай береговую службу, спасателей! – снова сорвался на крик Делко. – К черту разговоры!

**Эпизод 10.**  
- Ну надо же, большой брат тоже способен заблуждаться… - насмешливо произнес за их спинами мужской голос.  
- Еще как способен, Рэй, - обернулся Горацио, - еще как…  
Несколько минут братья молча смотрели друг на друга. Горацио первым отвел глаза.  
- И так всегда будет? – с издевкой спросил Рэй. - Наш святой Горацио…  
- Рэй, прекрати! – в голосе Горацио слышалась угроза.  
- Что прекратить? Ты обещал мне позаботиться о них!  
- Разве я не забочусь? – теперь в выражении лица Горацио явно проступала тоска. – Я все для них делаю. Если Элина пошла работать, то это из-за того, что ты связался с наркотиками…  
- Я сделал это ради них! – выкрикнул Рэй.  
- Ради них ты должен был жить честно и быть с ними! – Горацио смотрел твердо. Он снова ощутил почву под ногами. – Рэй, я просил, я предупреждал, но ты не думал о них, ты думал только о себе!  
- Я был не прав! – зло выкрикнул Рэй, и Горацио осекся. – Но и ты тоже хорош! – спокойнее продолжал Рэй. – Может, думая только о других, ты совершаешь такую же ошибку, какую совершил и я, думая о себе?  
Горацио опустил голову. Смятение нарастало.  
- Ты вытаскиваешь Элину и Рэя изо всех переделок, в которые они влипают, помогаешь материально, но почему ты считаешь, что им нужно от тебя именно это? Тебе не приходила в голову мысль, что им нужно твое присутствие рядом не только по праздникам и по обещанию? Не нужна опека Горацио Кейна, а нужен сам Горацио Кейн?  
- Рэй, я не могу… - лицо у Горацио было такое несчастное, казалось, он готов был заплакать. – Это было бы предательством…  
- Да, я слышал! – резко оборвал его Рэй. – Это будет предательством по отношению ко мне! А по отношению к ней это не предательство?! Пусть лучше она путается со всякими уродами, вроде Стетлера? Зато к твоим белоснежным одеждам не пристанет ни единого пятнышка!  
Горацио отвернулся. Его колотила дрожь.  
- Я оставлял их на тебя! – Рэй взял брата за плечо и развернул к себе. – Слышишь? На тебя. Так, может, хватит уже мучить и себя и ее? Горацио…  
Горацио Кейна бил озноб. Голос брата уплывал, искажался. Горацио вдруг обнаружил, что лежит навзничь, не в силах пошевелиться. А голос продолжал звать:  
- Горацио… Горацио…  
Кейн прекрасно знал этот голос. С огромным трудом приоткрыв глаза, он увидел перед собой лицо Элины.

**Эпизод 11.**  
Эрик Делко осматривал один остров за другим. Прилив уже начался, так что, даже если Горацио удалось добраться до берега, то все равно времени оставалось все меньше и меньше. Эрик осматривал полосу прибоя, стараясь не упустить ничего. Вертолет береговой охраны кружил над соседними островами, но Эрик сомневался, что с вертолета что-нибудь заметят, поэтому старался сам осмотреть каждый остров. Да что там, он бы каждый камень перевернул, будь у него больше времени!  
А тем временем спецназ штурмовал невзрачный домишко в дальнем пригороде Маями. Хозяин катера показания давал даже черезчур охотно, видимо, опасаясь возвращения Делко. Составленный с его слов фоторобот проверили по базе и вышли на мелкого воришку. Хозяин катера клялся, что именно он был сообщником девушки. Увидев наставленные на него автоматы, Диего Домингес послушно встал на колени, заложив руки за голову. Он и не помышлял о сопротивлении и по его лицу было ясно, что парень перепуган до полусмерти.  
- Я не виноват! Это все Кэтти! Я не виноват! - залепетал он еще до того, как кто-либо успел открыть рот.  
- Давай, рассказывай! - сурово рявкнул колонной возвышавшийся над ним Трипп.  
Диего быстро закивал и взахлеб начал излагать свою историю. Пару лет назад он околачивался мелкой шестеркой возле Клаво. После того, как Клаво засадили, он ни к кому прибиться не сумел, даже начал подумывать, не найти ли ему работу. Неделю назад познакомился с Кэтти. Красивая девушка, классная попка. Когда она предложила похитить одного мужика ради выкупа, заколебался было, но побоялся выглядеть слабаком. Дело представлялось несложным. Кэтти сказала - мужик придет навестить могилу жены. Она надела черный платок и темные очки, прикинулась скорбящей. Подошла и огрела мужика по голове. Диего помог дотащить его до машины. Когда приковывали мужика к столбу, Диего засомневался, не слишком ли сильно Кэтти его приложила, мол, как бы не помер. А она рассмеялась и сказала, что такая смерть для этого поганого копа была бы незаслуженно легкой. Диего копа не узнал, но о лейтенанте Кейне слышал достаточно, чтоб ему стало не по себе. На это Кэтти ответила, что Кейн отнял все не только у Клаво, он отнял все - работу, положение, - и у нее, да и у Диего, если на то пошло, тоже. Чтобы успокоиться, Диего решил выпить. Но от выпивки не успокоился, а лишь разозлился. Теперь слова Кэтти представлялись ему более чем резонными. Короче, он пошел проверить, не сбежит ли коп - они все хитрые... А тот как раз очнулся. И смотрит на Диего так, будто не в наручниках на полу сидит, а у себя в участке с мелким воришкой беседует. Ну, Диего и сбил с него спесь немного. Но не убивал! А потом Кэтти зачем-то на катере приспичило его куда-то везти. Диего и сообразить ничего не успел, когда она копа за борт вытолкнула. А у нее лицо такое страшное сделалось, что Диего снова не по себе стало. С чокнутыми лучше дела не иметь, он всегда это знал. Про выкуп уж давно и речи не шло, но убийство копа! Короче, решил он смотаться по-тихому, и все!  
- Ну, могу тебя обрадовать, - флегматично заметил Фрэнк. - Ты все равно считаешь соучастником убийства полицейского. Так что можешь колоться до конца. Ты убил Кэтти?  
- Я не хотел, я не виноват! - совсем раскис Диего. - У нее такие сумасшедшие глаза были. И в дом меня зачем-то зазывала. Этой стерве убить человека - раз плюнуть. Так что это самооборона была...  
- Все ясно, - не стал выслушивать дальнейший бред Фрэнк. - Уведите его.  
- Не могу поверить, - пряча пистолет в кобуру, сказала все это время молчавшая Келли, - не могу поверить, что Горацио Кейна уделала такая парочка. Свихнувшаяся от любви к преступнику девчонка и подобный слизняк...  
Эрик Делко до боли в глазах вглядывался в берег. На какой-то миг ему показалось, что он видит фигуру лежащего в полосе прибоя человека. Но, моргнув, он уже ничего на том месте не увидел. Секунду Эрик колебался, не причалить ли и не осмотреть ли этот пляж внимательнее, но потом решил пойти к другому островку. Однако через пару минут что-то заставило его оглянуться. На пустынном до того пляже стоял какой-то человек и призывно махал Эрику рукой. Эрик замер. Фигура казалась до боли знакомой. Тим Спидл еще раз призывно махнул. Сирена, взревевшая на подошедшем катере береговой охраны, заставила Эрика вздрогнуть и обернуться. А когда он снова взглянул на пляж, там уже никого не было. Однако поданного знака было вполне достаточно для Делко. Ведь Горацио сам сказал, что тоже видел Спидла. Теперь уже без колебаний Эрик повернул к островку. И чем ближе он подходил, тем отчетливей видел очертания человеческой фигуры на том самом месте, где только что стоял Спидл. Эрик спрыгнул в воду, едва нос катера коснулся песка, и бросился к лежащему. Прижавшись ухом к груди шефа, он никак не мог различить, бьется ли сердце Кейна, из-за грохота собственного пульса.

**Эпизод 12.**  
В больничном коридоре было тесно. Весть о том, что Делко нашел-таки Кейна, разлетелась в мгновение ока. Теперь больничный коридор стал похож на филиал лаборатории. Эрик, Келли, Райан, Алекс, Фрэнк, Наталья, и, конечно, Элина, - все ждали вердикта врачей. Элина, казалось, находилась в прострации. Остальные переглядывались, садились, снова вставали, ходили взад - вперед, но никто не разговаривал. Необходимости говорить не было. Каждый знал мысли соседа, потому что сам думал о том же. Двое суток. И больше суток - в океане. Даже на лице Эрика не было той одержимой надежды, что поддерживала его эти двое суток.  
Наконец вышла локтор.  
- Жив ваш лейтенант, - сказала она. - Состояние стабильное...  
Все облегченно вздохнули.  
- Но?... - почувствовав недоговоренность, спросила Алекс. - Можно конкретнее, как доктор доктору?  
- Переломы ребер, рваная рана на голове, сотрясение мозга, но самое главное - большая кровопотеря и обезвоживание. Мы делаем все необходимое, - заверила доктор.  
- Можно его увидеть? - наконец подала голос Элина. Казалось, после первых слов она ничего и не слышала больше. Жив... Главное - жив.  
- Мэм, - доктор отвела глаза, - лейтенант Кейн в коме...  
Фрэнк шумно вздохнул. Лица криминалистов помрачнели.  
- И каковы шансы на то, что он очнется? - с профессиональной безжалостностью уточнила Алекс.  
- Этого вам никто не может сказать, вы, как доктор, должны это понимать, - спокойно ответила женщина. - Травмы лейтенанта Кейна не слишком серьезны, если бы его доставили раньше, - Делко вздрогнул и отвернулся, - вероятней всего, к настоящему моменту он уже бы очнулся. А сейчас все зависит от лейтенанта, от его желания выжить и от его силы воли.  
- Так его можно увидеть или нет? - для Элины сейчас существовал только один вопрос. Доктор внимательно взглянула на нее и кивнула.  
- Конечно, мэм, пойдемте, я провожу вас.

- Элина, поезжай домой, отдохни, - в голосе Эрика не было ни малейшей надежды на то, что она послушается. - Мне пора возвращаться в лабораторию, но скоро приедет Келли. С ним побудет кто-нибудь из нас. Ты не можешь сидеть здесь вечно...  
Элина быстро взглянула на него и отвернулась. Делко вздохнул, пожал плечами и вышел из палаты.  
Элина поглядела ему вслед и снова перевела взгляд на Горацио. Полоски пластыря над бровью, ссадина на скуле, разбитая губа, забинтованные запястья, - все это бросилось в глаза сразу, когда она вошла в эту палату больше суток назад. И все это было не главным. Горацио был другой. Она привыкла видеть его в костюме, такого неприступного и самоуверенного, отгородившегося ото всех темными очками. Сейчас он лежал на больничной койке, в больничной рубашке, расслабленный и безвольный. От этой его беззащитности в груди Элины рождалась тягучая волна нежности. Такое порой случалось и раньше, но каждый раз она наталкивалась на его взгляд, как на невидимый барьер. "Нет" - говорили ей эти синие глаза. Но сейчас барьера не было. Глаза Горацио были плотно закрыты. Элина не могла, да и не хотела больше сдерживать себя. Взяв его руку в свои, Элина прижалась к его ладони щекой, лицом, губами, закрыв глаза и млея от невыразимого тоскливого счастья.  
Элине вдруг показалось, что его пальцы дрогнули.  
- Горацио... Горацио... - позвала она, пристально взглядываясь в его лицо, пытаясь уловить малейшую перемену в его состоянии. Ей показалось, или его глаза и правда приоткрылись? - Горацио! - снова позвала Элина, сжимая его руку. И тут же ощутила ответное пожатие. Элина взглянула на их сплетенные пальцы, а снова подняв глаза, встретилась с его взглядом. Её губы задрожали, глаза наполнились слезами, но привычным усилием успокоившись, Элина улыбнулась, - Привет!  
- Привет! - хрипло ответил он, и Элина почувствовала, что он высвобождает руку. Ну, конечно, а чего она ждала! Ничего не изменилось... Ничего! Она опустила глаза. Кейн высвободил руку и нежно стер слезу с щеки Элины.  
- Не плачь. Ты же сильная! - едва слышно произнес он.  
Элина вскинула глаза к потолку, тряхнула головой и попыталась усмехнуться, но вместо этого разрыдалась, уткнувшись в его плечо. Горацио Кейн молча гладил ее по голове, не делая попыток успокоить, но и не делая попыток отстранить. Прикрыв глаза, он вдыхал запах ее волос, слегка касался их губами. Чуть успокоившись, Элина приподняла голову и встретилась с ним взглядом. Никто не знает, что она прочитала в этих синих глазах, но через миг они уже жадно целовались. Потом Элина почувствовала, что он придерживает ее, отстраняет от себя. "Ну вот и все, кончилось мгновение слабости", - подумала она, с трудом отрываясь от него. Почувствовав её разочарование, Горацио протянул руку и успокаивающе провел по волосам, по щеке.  
- Элина, - он все еще тяжело дышал, - Элина, все хорошо... Я просто...  
"Все ясно, просто на секунду забылся..." - горечь была такой сильной, что Элина отвернулась, закрыв руками лицо.  
- Элина, - Горацио взял ее за руку, - я всегда буду рядом с тобой... Всегда...  
Элина Салас повернулась и внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза. Она уже слышала эту фразу из его уст, и не раз, но сейчас ей почему-то казалось, что в знакомых словах появился совсем другой смысл. Горацио не отводил взгляд, против обыкновения, и Элина вдруг поняла, что теперь его глаза говорят ей - да. Да, он допустил тебя в свою жизнь. Да, теперь он действительно хочет быть рядом с тобой. Да...  
- Я просто очень устал... - еле слышно сказал Горацио.  
- Конечно, - опомнилась Элина. - Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - она с нежностью провела рукой по его волосам.  
- Тебе тоже нужно, - с едва заметной улыбкой произнес он. - Поезжай домой, отдохни. Я никуда не денусь...  
- Обещаешь? - улыбнулась она.  
- Обещаю, - прикрыл глаза он.  
- Хорошо, - согласилась Элина, - я только побуду с тобой еще немного, ладно?  
- Ладно, - накрыл ее пальцы своей ладонью Кейн.  
Он перевел взгляд за окно, где в синем небе, таком же синем сейчас, как и его глаза, виделись ему три знакомые фигуры. Тим Спидл улыбался, потом кивнул и показал пальцами "о'кей". Прижавшаяся к его плечу Марисоль ободряюще улыбалась, но в глазах ее была печаль. Рэймонд Кейн, прищурясь, смотрел на брата и тоже улыбался. Потом указал на Элину, мол, береги ее. Горацио хотел что-то сказать им на прощанье, но не смог. Его глаза закрылись. Лейтенант Горацио Кейн крепко спал.


End file.
